Metamorphosis
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: Before one of the brotherhood mysteriously disappears away from the cruel life of his team. We look though the eyes ,sort of, of one young student a sophomore at Bayville. The one person hardly anyone notices Rowena. Three moths before the end of the school term is where the first story takes place. Through two sets of eyes.


Chapter 1: This is the prologue

Metamorphosis

(met'ə-môr'fə-sis)

_A marked change in appearance, character, condition, or function. _

_A change in the form and often habits of an animal during normal development after the embryonic stage._

_Author's Note__: inspired from another story here on ff. It's not going to be some character x OC romance. If there is it will be like normal slow not like Romeo & Juliet fast. This story will have a seconded part. Metamorphosis is just the beginning. Profile on my tumblr page & images later on the FB page. If you need the link for any of those two ask me and I'll give you the link. __And I got the title of the ch from a song I think patd not sure. I was sort of working up late finalizing the first chapter so if theres mistakes sorry  
_

It was three months before school ended at Bayville High. Every student restless to end school and start vacation more so with the seniors'. But for some it was just three months nothing special.

"So Rowena what plans do you have." smirked Kitty closing her locker before looking at the girl three lockers from her left.

Shrugging the young girl called Rowena spoke "Nothing special most likely visit one of my brothers' or just stay home do nothing." grapping her text books before closing her locker door as well.

"But that's nothing Row bow why not come over to a party at the mansion." pouted Kitty.

"That's how I like it not having to deal with drama and a few selected people." rolling her eyes as Kitty just smiled and walked off saying if she changed her mind she knew how to get a hold of her. Giving a small smirk as her hair covered her face while she walked to class when the bell rung. Walking up to the T cross road in the hallway she heard a few rough voices the owners of course are the high honchos of the foot ball team. Peering a look around the corner to see three jocks picking on some student. Looking closer she saw it was Todd a sophmorewho happened to be in her 7th period p.e class. Rushing past the gap straight to her class hopefully non of them saw her running to their right. Just reaching to her seat when the late bell rang. Knowing full well that Todd was going to be late to whatever class he had for 3rd. As her geometry teacher walked in explaining something about the area of a cube. Going into daydreaming about her crush Rowena didn't hear the teacher call her name.

"Rowena Donovan!" spoke up the teacher not even looking away from the white board.

"Present?" spoke up Rowena looking up head resting on her palm. A few giggles from behind her escaped. Feeling the heat rise on her checks from embarrassment.

"Ms. Donovan what is the answer to the equations?" the teacher spoke monotone.

"Auh. . . . 10." gulped Rowena.

"Correct I hope this is a lesson to not day dream , save that for after class."

finished the teacher before drowning on with the lesson. After writing everything down the teacher handed out study guide for the final test.

"I know we have three months left of school ,but I'm giving you the study guide for your final test. You all should get a passing grade since you have ample time to study." instructed the teacher finishing up the lesson. Just as Rowena got her paper the bell rang for fourth period art one of the few classes Rowena Donovan enjoyed. Walking down the hall way Rowena bumped into someone accidentally.

"Sorry" mumbled Rowena walking away not wanting to be late she hurried off leaving a puzzled Kurt who just shrugged muttering strange girl before walking to his class. Inside the art room with its outside patio for painting. Sitting in the second row patiently waiting for class to start. Though she didn't really show it on the outside.

As the students pilled into the class room the young teacher started writing on the board as she spoke "Ok class like I mentioned last week today is the last day to work on your project before starting on your two finals one painting on the list of options based on the list and your sketchbooks are due three weeks before school ends. Ok then." smiled the young teacher gracefully sitting down at her desk. ". . . Grey"

"present sorry I was late it won't happen again." flustered Jean Grey sitting in the empty chair next to Rowena. Soon after the teacher dismissed them to finish their project students bolted to get supplies or their project. Rowena waited till the crowd died down to go to the shelf for her painting. But some idiot thought it was funny and moved it a bit to high for her reach. Giving a frustrated sigh Rowena was about to find a stool before.

"Here." smiled the red head handing the younger teen her painting. Not knowing the red head used her mutant powers to get it.

Not sure how to react Rowena only spoke "Um thank you." taking her painting from the older students hands.

"Your welcome names Jean." smiled the telepath holding out her hand. Feeling quite confused and puzzled at why a senior was talking to her.

"Um hi Jean." holding her dry painting feeling a bit confused.

"Great job on the painting." smiled Jean before heading back to her seat to work on her senior final. Standing still in a haze.

Rowena just blinked before thinking "Well that was odd" before sitting down to finish the final touches of her project. Setting up the paint Rowena finished the boarder and a few touch ups on her abstract painting. Looking sideways though her hair she noticed that same red head from before was looking at her painting ignoring her Rowena finished her panting.

"That's pretty." complimented the senior "The different hues are amazing" Jean finished.

"Thanks." making a small smile as she started to clean up her area before heading over to the teacher to hand in her painting. Not trusting some other student to take it as their own. Sitting back down Rowena pulled out her social studies notebook to study for the history test after lunch.

"Do you have Mr. Neilson for history?" asked the telepath hoping to strike up a conversation with the sophomore.

"Um yeah that guy who tends to make funny jokes of everyone." giving a small smirk to the older student.

"Yeah, Some advice for the future he tends to use things that are talked about more then four times on the tests." smirked Jean

Finally processing that Jean was actually wanting to talk to her not like the other kids who just merely said a few words and continue to ignore her.

"Thanks . . . Again." whisper Rowena

"Want help studying since we're both sort of done?" asking kindly the older student turned a bit to get a better look at the young girl called Rowena. Jean knew her from Kitty. Who's only friend was kitty. Jean felt sorry for her and read her mind.

"Well I'm officially in the twilight zone." thought Rowena mentally rolling her eyes. Jean tried to hid the snicker that wanted loose. "Well sure I guess." shrugged Rowena. Handing over her note book the two began helping Rowena study for the test. So engrossed in studying they almost missed the bell for lunch. "Er well thanks for the help." thanked Rowena grabbing all her stuff. Wanting to get lunch before the huge crowd.

"It was no problem. I'm happy to have been of some help." laughed Jean rushing off to her boyfriend. Adjusting her messenger bag Rowena took off to the nearest gas station to buy lunch. Luckily she had her skateboard to get her thethere. Even though she didn't do any tricks it still got her places. Some how luck was on her side today. Arriving at the gas station there were only a few other students' were there. Grabbing stuff for lunch, and going up to pay for it she didn't see Kitty with some boy waiting in line as well.

"Kitty?" blinked Rowena holding her lunch.

"Rowena!" jumped Kitty hugging her friend who just jumped from shock. And trying to keep from the items in her arms from falling. Kitty let her go before speaking "Ouh this is Kurt Wagner this is Rowena Donovan a friend of mine" introducing the two strangers.

"Have ve meet before?" asked Kurt Wagner

"Yeah I sort of bumped into you." hushed Rowena putting her lunch on the counter.

"$5.50 miss" spoke the cashier. Handing the exact change before putting it all in her messenger bag.

"Jay sorry about that." mutter Kurt Wagner scratching the back of his head with one arm.

"Don't worry about it." shrugged Rowena getting her board ready.

"Why don't you hitch a ride with us?" asked Kitty pointing to the car behind her. Thinking it over Rowena gave in. Hopefully it would be faster then skateboarding.

"Fine." following them to the car. Which did spare her 10 minutes. Separating from the others. "Finally alone time" thought Rowena who started eating her lunch. Halfway though eating she heard a few hushed voices from the table behind her. Knowing who it is without turning around She listened in.

"Dude try not embarrass _Toad_" sneered Pietro sitting behind Rowena.

"It's not my fault ,yo" glared Toad digging into his food well if you can call cafeteria food ,food at all.

"Right so you were late to class three times today cause what a good fly." laughed Lance getting up to dumb his food.

"Not it was those foot ballers man. Its like they have a GPS on me, yo." groaned Todd. Playing with his food a bit the only one to believe him wasn't there today and that was Fred.

"What ever you say Toadet." smirked Pietro. With the rest of the brotherhood gone leaving Todd alone which he was grateful for.

"What in the f*ck is wrong with those guys." thought Rowena sneering finishing her lunch. Getting up from her spot to throw away her trash. Hopefully she can sit in the hallway for the remainder of the lunch period. Not noticing that Pietro used his speed powers to throw Todd of his seat. As the lunch bell rang fifth period started. Sitting in the back Rowena waited for the teacher to finished passing out the paper.

"You have until the bell rings. . . Begin." instructed . Looking at the paper Rowena calmed down and begin working on the two page test. After what felt like hours the young teen finished the test. "ok I still have time to go over the test again and read." thought Rowena. Placing her test with five others had piled theirs she sat back down at her desk. Grabbing a book Rowena started reading. It was pretty hard for her. Trying not to think about what happened at lunch, thinking of her crush , and the test. Wondering why the people that Todd hangs out with started to treat him like that or did they treat him like that all the time. She shuddered at how they would treat him back at the boarding house. Sighed putting the book back since she clearly was not getting any reading done. Barley after putting the book back the bell rang for 6th period. Students rushing to get to class. Rushing to the girls locker room. That p.e teacher was mean if you were late even for changing.


End file.
